fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Quintin Seesponges
Quintin Seesponges is a male seasponge. His dad is Mr. Seesponges and has a brother named Connor and a sister named Jenna Seesponges. He is the only family member that doesn't play Soccer. He is half-villain, half-Seasponge. Character Unlike most of the Seesponges Family, Quintin is not nice all the time. Whenever Connor makes a new friend, Quintin swoops in and makes him his friend. Luckily for Connor, it only happens every 2 years and when it happens, Quintin gets in really big trouble. It takes much longer for Quintin to make a new friend since he is 65% bully. He is somewhat selfish and always wants to be the ruler of the Earth. He doesn't earn an allowance since he is too lazy to do any work and lets his siblings Jenna and Connor to do his chores for him. Most of the time, Quintin creeps them out by doing a crazy dance with weird noises. Description Quintin is only 3'5 even though he is 9 years old. He wears a T-Shirt with the world on fire since he wants to wear it and he also wears green slacks. He has red eyes and hair. Relationships Connor Even though Quintin is a mean kid, he still likes Connor and goes on adventures with him. The last time they didn't get along with each other was 3 years ago and Connor always wins the fight. Connor goes to conducting class with Quintin and it is fun for both of them. Sometimes, Connor can't come because he has soccer practice. Still, he gets the recommended amount of time for both places. Connor and Quintin are always talking with each other and drawing maps of countries that they made, including Dreamland, where all of your dreams come true. Jenna Quintin and Jenna don't get along with each other really well, compared to the Quintin-Connor Relationship. Sometimes, Quintin creeps Jenna out, making her not talk to him as much. Jenna usually talks to Quintin more, ans sometimes tells on Quintin for doing weird things. Still, they like each other very much. Seesponges Family Quintin doesn't get as much respect as Jenna and Connor do, but they still respect him and would never want him to get into danger. When Quintin is in danger, his family is there to save him. Most of the time, Quintin's family gets mad at him. Hobbies *Doing the weird Quintin Dance *Fightin the villains of Hero York with Herodude the Hero *Doing villain-related things Trivia *Quintin has 10 different trophies *For Halloween, Quintin always dresses up as the ruler of the world. *When Quintin was 5, he got shocked by a wire and flew across his bed. *Quintin has a lot of misfortune. *Quintin's middle name is Gareth *He has a loud ringtone on his phone ("Bullies Anonymous!") *Mr. Bubbles, who is Zeke Fullerton's pet fish, once tried to bite his finger. External Links *Quintin Seesponges at Fairly Odd Seesponges Wiki Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Non-canon Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Seesponges Family Category:Villains Category:Character of Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Character Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Characters Created by Anti-Cosmo Dude